vicsthegodthatwasfandomcom-20200215-history
Bullock
Player: Kodiakcarl Current Status ''': Kicking ass and breathing fire in Hell with a crazy saint, a deranged construct, an aberrant warrior and an untrustworthy guide! '''Size/Type: Large Minotaur(Monstrous Humanoid) Appearance: Standing nearly nine feet tall this horned beast appears to be part man and part bull as all minotaur do. Unlike others of his race he has a glint of intelligence in his eyes and cunning beyond the norm. He has the muscular build and scars of a seasoned warrior much older than typical for his age. Wielding weapons forged of magic with familiar ease, he would appear to know his way around a battlefield. His manner is gruff and aloof and he has no natural beauty to speak of. Tolerance for his presence would be an act of necessity for most. Alignment: Chaotic Good(Struggling against his racial tendencies and bestial nature) Class: Fighter 13(Favored Class) Hit Dice:13d10 HP 233(10,8,8,6,8,8,6,6,10,10,8,5,5,9) Initiative:+5(7) Speed:30 Armor Class'':+5 ''Natural Armor, Mithril Breastplate(6) +1, Dex +7, -1 Size, Deflection +2'' ''AC 30 Touch 16, Flat footed 21 Combat Maneuver Defense(+10, Base attack +13, Str +7, Dex +7, Size +1):' CMD 38'(+4 vs. trip and disarm) Combat Maneuvers(Base attack +13, Str+ 7, Size +1): CMB 21(+4 to ''trip and disarm) '''Base Attack':13 Attack:(+2 Large Spiked Chain) Full Attack:(+2 Large Spiked Chain) / / Ranged: Large Javelin Large Chakram Space/Reach:10/10(20 with weapon) Special Attacks:Powerful Charge +23, 2d6+15 Special Qualities:Scent(Improved 60 feet and uncanny, pinpoint within 20), Natural Cunning, Powerful Charge, Flails group +3 attack and damage, Thrown group + 1 attack and damage, Armor Mastery 3 Skills: , , , , , , , , , Language Giant, Language Common, Language Undercommon, Language Dwarven, Language Ork, Language Draconic Feats:Skill focus Survival(WP), Improved Scent(WP), Uncanny Scent(WP), Blind fight, Exotic Weapon Proficiency Spiked Chain, Weapon Focus Spiked Chain, Weapon Specialization Spiked Chain, Greater Weapon Focus Spiked chain, Combat Expertise, Improved trip, Greater Trip, Combat Reflexes, Power Attack, Improved Disarm, Greater Disarm, Greater weapon specialization Spiked Chain, Penetrating Strike(WP), Iron Will(adventure bonus), Greater Iron Will(modified, adventure bonus), Toughness(adventure bonus), Cleave, Great Cleave, Fleet(WP) ''Wanted feats, fleetX2-4, run, endurance, diehard, Disruptive, spellbreaker, teleport tactician(advanced players), greater penetrating strike, skill focus perception, Dodge, Mobility, Spring attack, Improved blind-fight, Greater blind-fight.'' Saves: / / Abilities: 25 base 20 base 20 base Background: Bullock is a Minotaur fighter who prides himself on his ability to track almost any physical being. He was captured as a calf from the Del'Tarri tribe and enslaved by a rogue band of Blood Stone slavers to track and help capture more slaves. He eventually broke free of his bonds, though not until he had travelled the breadth of Valeria as a slavers' bloodhound. With the help of a Dwarven crafter Adovax, whom was also enslaved, they escaped their captors and are now rare friends despite racial prejudices. Now he works as a mercenary/bounty hunter for those he feels have a just cause. He has a particular grudge against slavers and those who attempt to subjugate or control others against their free will. He also has a personal quest to retrace his steps from his enslavement and free all those he took part in capturing while under the charge of the slavers. Bullock is currently in Bird Falls looking for a slave he remembers being sold here by his captors when he was younger, the trail will have long been cold, but there may be clues here yet, or something that sparks his memory. Bullock also has an atypical fascination with dragons and would like to encounter one. He's also heard a rumor of great riches being offered to any who can find the Emperors lost daughter Nautica, and is going to make his way to the capital to see if he can find any leads. Organization:None. Friends/Contacts: Adovax, Arkcodon Martivian, Darian, Korthus, Mite Enemies: Tormus, Sasha(for her percieved betrayal of the adventuring group) Worships: Azeron to guide him on his quest for redemption, and Zel to give him the strength to succeed. Gold/Silver/Copper ''':12500gp, 800sp, 1200cp, homeless and living off the land. '''Treasure:roll of blankets and clothing, several days worth of water, food, and a small cask of wine, a few behir scales and claws(going to make a necklace) ring from behir, Masterwork gloves found in behir cave, Red dragon head from a mature adult red dragon. Magic Items:Large Adamantite Spiked Chain +2 good evil outsider bane("Saoirse", made from the chain that held him during his enslavement), Large Mithril Breastplate +1(Max dex 8, Armor check 0, light armor), Ring of climbing(+5 climb skill) Reduce person(activate to reduce 1 size category as spell Reduce Person) and feather falling, Trackers Goggles(+10 competence bonus to survival and +5 competence bonus to perception), Cloak of Resistance +4, Ring of protection +3 and 30 fire resistance, Ring of Regeneration(Owe Adovax for purchase), Belt of Physical perfection +6, Amulet natural armor +5, | Experience | 175,800(1/7/12)+109,400(1/20/12)= 285,200 Category:PC